canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost Train
The Ghost Train is a fairground attraction that appears in Brainiac Adam's Mr Rangers comic, The Unfair Funfair. About it The Ghost Train is a typical fairground ride found in Laughterland, Dillydale's amusement park. Inside the ride are many creepy dangers that await inside. These horrors included * ReDeads from Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * Large Marge from Pee Wee Herman's big adventure * Mr. Disaster (And does the "HERE'S JOHNNY!" Scene from The Shining in the Mr Rangers comic. Comic only) * A Malonix * The Blob * 2 Tunnels. One leading to the way out and the other to "Your Doom" These horrors appeared in the comic, and there are other horrors included, which include * Hikozaru wearing the "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" mask from Courage the Cowardly Dog * Wagbo * The actual Jack Torrance doing The Shining's most famous scene * Deceassus from Vic and Crow * The BND Mask and it sometimes does a freaky face. * Fluttershy angrily shouting "You're going to LOVE ME!!" * Twilight Sparkle making her insane grin and says "HI GIRLS!" * Pinkie Promise angrily shouting in a demonic way "YOU PINKIE PROMISED!" * A scene from the fanmade MLP horror, Cupcakes * An animated movie scene where Johnny Cage does the "HERE'S JOHNNY!" Scene and Sonya Blade is the screaming wife (This is based on The Caging, a parody of The Shining and a scene from Mortal Kombat 2012) * Kabal's freaky face * Zero from Kirby's Kirby's Dreamland 3 * The screaming freaky face that appeared in the Saturday Night Live "I didn't ask for this" maze game * The drowning countdown theme from the Sonic the Hedgehog series * Internet Screamers. * The girl from the Exorcist * Malvikod: The spectre of panic * The Evil Dread (Ruin, Cor and Zog) * Shao Kahn's feet * A 90s UK Crimestoppers advert (with the moving mouth montage and horrific music) The riders Many people have went on the ride and came out terrified. Here are the list of who has riden on it. * Miss Amber & Mr. Takashi * Mr. Bump * Shinji/Paul from Pokemon * Wario * Mr. Rude * The entire Star Rude team (Including Wario (as a Mr Men character), Mr. Gocompare, Redondo, Pigma Dengar, Evil Beanie, Mr Rude, Ganondorf (as a Mr Men character), Anti Brainiac & Dark Normal * Garfield * Ricardo, the antagonist from Chat Blast * Alan/Green Ice * Sasha/Dark Heart * The Metallic Dynasty from "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" during their appearance on "Get Your Back: Kaluka Special" Get Your Own Back The Ghost Train appears as one of the final obstacles along with the Gunk Dunk. The losing team would be forced to ride the Ghost Train, which then leads them to fall into the Gunk Dunk afterwards. The losing teams so far included * The Sonic Booms (Bowser, Wario, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Alexis & Condor) * The Deadly Alliance (Shao Kahn, Daegon, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung & Shinnok) * The Fallen Stars (Ricardo, Ivan, Jared, Rufus, Don & Alan) * The Alanastiums (Alan, Wario, Daegon, Quan Chi & Jessica) Trivia Gallery Category:Mr. Rangers Category:Locations